narutofandomcom-20200223-history
The Figure I Want to Be
Synopsis Shikadai asks Ryōgi to snap out of it, and accuses Gekkō of manipulating him, who retorts that reality isn't simple, and accuses Shikadai of being naive in return. Boruto is unimpressed with Gekkō's reason, and strikes him with kunai, which Ryōgi blocks, breaking his mask. Shikadai asks Ryōgi why he protects Gekkō, and Ryōgi tells him of how Gekkō saved him. Shikadai says that's no reason to become a thief, and Ryōgi criticises his belief of how life works, attributing it to living in a prosperous village. Shikadai says he's trying to hard to fit in a too tight mould, and asks if all their shōgi playing was a lie. Ryōgi answers it was an act to get closer to him. Ryōgi's head hurts, and Gekkō orders him to trap Shikadai and Boruto with Ice Release. Shikadai warns Boruto it isn't ordinary Ice Release, Boruto seems to be in a trance. As they move through the train, Ryōgi's head still hurts, and his memories begin changing. Gekkō shows Ryōgi his reflection, restoring the cursed seal. Boruto sees Shikadai as a Byakuya Gang member, and attacks him. Shikadai notices that Boruto was put in genjutsu by the ice mirrors, and cracks them with kunai. Gekkō notices the shōgi pieces Shikadai gave Ryōgi, who insists they mean nothing. Gekkō tosses the pieces out of the train, and orders Ryōgi to prove it by finishing Shikadai. Under the guise of checking his wound, Gekkō activates his jutsu. Shikadai manages to free Boruto from the genjutsu, crediting his own experience with it to being experimented on by Mirai. At the front of the train, Gekkō kills one of his own gang members. Shikadai shares his suspicion that Ryōgi is under genjutsu with Boruto, and warns him not to look at any mirrors. The two break through the ice, and move ahead through the train. They try circumventing Ryōgi by going out of the train to get to Gekkō, but Ryōgi blocks them. Boruto goes ahead to Gekkō while Shikadai pins Ryōgi with his shadow. Boruto stops Gekkō from disconnecting his wagon from the rest of the train. Shikadai tries talking Ryōgi out of serving Gekkō in vain. The cursed seal on Ryōgi activates, and he attacks. The cursed seal spreads through Ryōgi, who sees Shikadai as the one who killed his parents. Gekkō fails to turn Boruto by offering to split the profits of selling the ninjutsu data with him, and moves aside to show Boruto his reflection in the window, forcing him to close his eyes and give Gekkō an opening. Ryōgi closes in on Shikadai and Boruto, while Gekkō separates his wagon and admits to having tampered with Ryōgi's memories. Shikadai tries getting through to Ryōgi, but can't get close to him. Boruto and his shadow clones propel Shikadai forward with Wind Release, allowing him to make physical contact with Ryōgi and break him out of the genjutsu, who recalls that Gekkō was the one who killed his parents. Shikadai sympathises with him. The three are bummed that Gekkō escaped, when someone rushes past them. Naruto catches up to Gekkō and defeats him. Later, Gekkō is interrogated by the police, and Boruto returns Katasuke his research, who is excited that scientific ninja tools are being considered valuable enough to steal. Ryōgi is imprisoned, but remains happy. Boruto and Shikadai discuss the mission, and Boruto asks Shikadai when he'll treat him like he promised. Trivia * The title makes an allusion to shōgi, where means "promotion". * This is the first time this episode in the English dub version is rated TV-MA-S on Adult Swim's Toonami, Toonami was rated the mature content due to some sexual innuendo. Credits